boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lystphyr
Restricted: Must speak with creator to make this race. '' '''Creator:' Luca Pronounced: List-fer History The first Lystphyr, Luca, was the product of gods of the land of Opion known as "The Four" by joining their powers together. His duty, his reason for existance, was to settle the war that had broke out between the four kingdoms of the land who each idolized one of the gods so strongly that they argued about it. Luca wasn't as capable as the gods and goddesses hoped, and he was taken by a vampire lord named Fax. Unable to reclaim him now, The Four took the lesser of two evils in choices and gave Fax the Silverstone scrolls and abandoned Opion and its strife against itself, leaving Luca to forge his own path. Appearance and Characteristics Human(like) root still play part in their overall looks, but they are very appealing to the senses and are very pale, holding a more lively tint now and again. Their eyes will take on a more exaggerated color, and they often seem hostile without provocation. Lystphyrs hold on to a single emotion that seems to come from a past life, and may be amplified. Lystphyrs are also obsessive. Obsession to a Lystphyr is everything. It can happen to any Lystphyr at any time and through almost anything that corresponds with their essence. A word, a movement, an action, a tone of voice, anything from a being. Once that happens the Lystphyr is literally 'bound' to that being, addicted to that being's everything. Obsessions do not leave easily, they last long, and seemingly impossible to break. The Lystphyr that is 'Obsessed' will know that they are, but see nothing wrong with it, when it is indeed bad for their health. Be careful though, Love from a Lystphyr is easy to confuse with Obsession. Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses Standard human senses and strengths are amplified, enough so that there is a sharp difference between them. *Their movement speed is particularly fast, making them seem like they've teleported with a puff of dust on departure and arrival. *They also have thicker skin. *Abilities carry over from previous life. *Enhanced self-healing. (Luca Only) Capable of weaving their energy into forming handheld items or change an item on hand. Lystphyrs are immune to feeling hot or cold, their body will remain at a 99.9 degrees (F). Night vision: They see in the dark through hues of blue. Aura: Their aura of energy, when over-fed, will distort the view to their soul and, unknown to Lystphyrs, creates a mental block on them Allure: Lystphyrs are generally attractive to all, appealing to the senses and moreso to humans. There are some humans who cannot contain themselves in their presence. This isn't something a Lystphyr can turn on and off at will, it is always "on" and is crucial to their feeding needs. The Rebirth Only Luca has the ability to turn others into Lystphyrs, but they must be human (or human form at time) and it must happen soon after their death. Luca must take the energy of his body and force it into the body of the dead, causing their body to take it and pull their soul from wherever it was. Odd ideas and memories can come from this alone. Noted, because his energy flows through them, connecting with their blood, they belong to Luca. At any time he can force their will to bend to his, and has control over their abilities. It should be noted that their bodies are still dead. Notes Height Carries over from past life. Weight Carries over from past life. Age Considered undead, no longer "age". Diet They feed off the energy that a prey creates under the pressure of lust. Breeding Lystphyrs can't breed. : BUT: Luca can breed normally, but the mother will go through side effects during and after birth. Again, the only one with the knowledge to turn others is Luca. Category:Races